


Balm for the Soul

by Siver



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Some nights are more difficult than others now, but comfort is found in companionship and song.





	Balm for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 6  
100 Fandom Challenge  
Prompt: Balm
> 
> My first time attempting something for DQXI. Sylvando is a joy and Serena needs love.

Another night. Another stop. Serena sat apart from the rest of the camp and cradled her harp close. She’d like to think she was doing better since they’d left Arboria and in some ways she was certain she was. She would be strong enough for both of them; she would be strong for the others.

Her resolve didn’t stop the sudden bouts of painful loneliness and longing. She wasn’t used to being alone. She held onto Veronica in her heart, but was it so wrong to wish for her by her side once more? They came into this world together. Why couldn’t they leave together? Veronica’s words from their conversation that last night came back to her.

_“Hmm… I don’t know. You’ve always been a bit slow, to be honest…”_

“No,” Serena murmured. “You’ve always been too fast. Why couldn’t you wait up for me? Just this once.”

She sighed and shook her head. Veronica did what she thought she had to and she saved them. She would never, could never allow fault to be found with that. She ran a finger across her harp strings and played. _“You know, the one you always used to play when we were children.”_ The notes rang clear and gentle into the night until she stopped with a sniff and stilled the strings. She took a deep breath.

“You don’t have to play the solo act, darling.”

“O-oh!”

Sylvando dropped into the grass beside her and stretched out his legs.

“I thought everyone was asleep,” Serena said.

“They are and to a very pretty lullaby.”

“I’m finding it a bit difficult tonight.”

Sylvando whipped out his flute. “Maybe this night calls for a different tune.” He played a few cheery notes before pausing to give her an inviting look.

Serena toyed with her harp. “I think I’d like to just listen for now.”

She let him play, listening until she picked up the melody. She hesitated, her fingers hovering over the harp strings. Then before she could think twice she joined in. Their notes sounded merrily around them. When they stopped it was only to dive into another tune, and while Serena stopped again to listen it wasn’t long before she jumped back in. It was as bright and cheerful as the first and warm somehow. She thought of summer mornings when the world shone under a golden glow and dew drops sparkled. She thought of peace and the joy of meeting a new day.

Their song faded into the night, the last notes still lingering in Serena’s ears. She set her harp down and found herself smiling.

“Thank you. I do feel a bit better.” She stifled a yawn.

Sylvando clapped his hands and swept her an elegant bow. “Ahh! That makes me so happy to hear, darling!” He held out a hand to help her up and bobbed his head back toward the camp. “A smile for the soul and sleep for the body, huh?”

She took his offer and they strolled back to the camp together, Sylvando humming quietly, until parting ways to take their respective spots, bidding each other good night.

Serena curled up in the grass, feeling more at peace than she had earlier this night, and ran a finger over the harp before clasping her hands to her chest. “And good night to you, Veronica. Mornings like those will come again to our world. I promise.”


End file.
